The Legend of Zelda: In search of the lost essence
by ILZzE
Summary: Zelda, por un extraño suceso, fue despojada de su esencia, haciendo que no exista en el mundo donde "pertenece" ¿Podrá encontrarla antes de que sea usada en su contra? Zelink


Era un atardece perfecto, con colores de matices rojizos, naranjas, purpuras, y, entre los arboles del jardín, daban un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, miraba cada uno de los rincones de aquel jardín, tratando de guardar ese hermoso paisaje en mi memoria, ese paisaje lleno de paz y tranquilidad, con aquel silencio sepulcral, solo se percibían los cantos de los pajarillos que regresaban a sus nidos, listos para descansar. Camine, hasta encontrarme con un joven, un joven alto, sumamente delgado, con cabellos rubios, casi blancos. El muchacho se encontraba notablemente nervioso, caminando con sigilo, mirando a todas partes, asegurándose que no se encontraba nadie observadlo, como si temiera que alguien lo viera.

Camine, sigilosamente, tras él, así lo seguí de cerca, hasta que se detuvo frente a un pequeño puente, sin pensarlo, salto de él aterrizando perfectamente, introduciéndose dentro del mismo, y, para mi sorpresa, el muchacho nunca salió. Temerosa de su bienestar, decidí saltar para encontrarme con algo que jamás imagine. Frente a mí se encontraba una especie de portal de colores rojo y negro. Sin saber porque, camine lentamente hasta introducirme en el portal, y al atravesarlo casi muero de un paro cardiaco al encontrarme tan deprimente paisaje: arboles sin vida, suelo seco, sin ningún indicio de agua, y mucho menos de vida humana, el cielo totalmente oscuro, con una enorme luna carmesí en lo más alto, alumbrando lo poco que había en aquel lugar. Pronto, me encontré dentro de un torbellino de fuego que alborotaba mis ropas y cabello. Parecía que con cada segundo que transcurría ese torbellino me robara el alma, sentía como mi propia esencia salía de mi cuerpo. Gritaba del agonizante dolor que sentía, mi corazón palpitaba a todo lo que daba, mis brazos y piernas ardían como el mismísimo fuego. Enseguida se escucho una estruendosa risa llena de maldad y odio. Con la poca energía que me quedaba mire al frente, y fuera del torbellino se encontraba un hombre alto y robusto, con cabellos rojizos iluminados por la luna. Tenía una sonrisa torcida, marcada aun mas con esos penetrantes ojos dorados, que brillaban cual oro, pero en ellos se encontraba la avaricia y el rencor que tenia.

-¿Q…Quien...es….usted?- pregunte temerosa, gastando las ultimas energías que me acompañaban. Cayendo al suelo pesadamente sin la posibilidad de moverme, perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento.

-Hasta luego….princesa…- escuche la voz áspera del hombre, seguida de una risa maligna, pero pronto todo se escuchaba sumamente lejos, así hasta que una oscuridad invadió todos mis sentidos.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, encontrándome con un lugar que nunca antes había visto, parecía una pradera, pero no podía saberlo con exactitud, ya que en todos los alrededores se encontraba una espesa neblina que me dificultaba la labor de visualizar.

-Zelda…- escuche una voz nombrándome. Era una voz dulce y suave, proveniente, probablemente, de una mujer

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunte rápidamente, volteando a todas direcciones esperando encontrar a la dueña de la voz, pero fue un intento en vano, no había absolutamente nadie.

-Zelda…Princesa….

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender lo que quiso decir-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Muéstrese! – comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Mostrar su destino…

-¿Mi destino?- pregunte en seco, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras

-Necesita encontrar lo perdido….

-¿Lo perdido?

-Su destino está frente a usted….

Mire al frente pero no se encontraba absolutamente nada

-No veo nada, la neblina no me dejar ver algo…- dije desilusionada

-Debe ver dentro de usted….debe despejar el camino…y así….podrá encontrar lo que está buscando….concéntrese

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en despejar la neblina, y al abrir mis ojos pude observar una silueta, una silueta que podría ser de un hombre, me emocione al ver al menos algo de en este lugar.

-¡Hey!- grite esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego- Un momento….-comencé a pensar seriamente lo que estaba ocurriendo- Ese joven... ¿Es mi destino?- Mire con más atención al joven, y al hacerlo, este dio un pequeño volteo, haciendo ver su perfil, parecía un hombre joven y misterioso, con un flequillo cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Pronto todo comenzó a volverse borroso, mis piernas no soportaron el peso, y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte mareada, cerrando los ojos

-Usted….la están esperando a usted…- se volvió a escuchar nuevamente la voz- Princesa…del…Destino

-Princesa….del…. ¿destino? – y todo volvió a tronarse negro

Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos, me encontraba tirada en el suelo. Empecé a reincorporarme y pude notar que estaba en un especie de calabozo. A mi derecha se encontraba una diminuta cama, que a duras penas tenía una sabana. También había un pequeño lavabo y un escusado. Y, al frente, se encontraba una gran y penetrante reja. Estaba encarcelada, pero la pregunta realmente era, ¿Por qué lo estaba?

Me senté en el suelo, llevando mi mano a mi frente, tratando de recordar que había hecho para encontrarme ahí, y ahí fue cuando comencé a visualizar aquel paisaje deprimente, aquel torbellino, el rostro de aquel hombre entre las llamas, la terrible risa, el agonizante dolor, la desesperación e histeria que sentía, pero todo se desvaneció de mi mente, solo me encontraba yo en aquella neblina, buscaba algo, y fue entonces que apareció la silueta de un hombre, dejando ver parte de su rostro, increíblemente al hacerlo sentí una paz y tranquilidad infinita, y fue entonces que recordé una voz angelical que decía: _Usted….la están esperando a usted… Princesa…del…Destino_

-¿Princesa del destino?- pronuncie a lo bajo

-Zelda- De pronto entro mi maestro, Perícleo. Era un señor maduro, de barba y cabellos grisáceos, tez bronceada y ojos cafés- Levántate, es hora de irnos- su voz era dominante, haciendo que rápidamente me pusiera de pie

-Maestro ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba sin entender que ocurría, mientras tanto, mi sensei rompía la puerta con un mazo.

-Te robaron tu esencia, ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!- El profesor me tomo de las muñecas y comenzó a correr

-¿Mi qué?- pregunte mientras trataba inútilmente de seguirle el paso

-¡Cállate y sígueme el paso!

Guarde silencio todo el camino, mientras nos alejábamos del lugar, evadiendo unos cerdos enormes con lanzas, que parecían ser los guardias.

"_¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ pregunte a mis adentros, mientras mi maestro tapaba mi boca, escondidos, tratando de buscar una salida.

-Vamos- Perícleo me cargo, corriendo a toda velocidad, saltando del techo. Yo, eventualmente, cerré mis ojos y trate de tragarme un grito de horror, esperando no morir- Ya puedes abrirlos- abrí mis ojos, percatándome de que estaba en mi escuela, baje de los brazos de mi maestros, comenzando mirar por todos lados, asegurándome de que realmente fuera la escuela. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Qué era ese sitio tan deprimente? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Esa silueta entre la niebla que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba encerrada en un calabozo? Y ¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí?

-De seguro tienes…- hablo mi sensei, quien fue interrumpido prontamente por mi

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!

-Muchas preguntas…-suspiro cansado mientras rascaba su frente con la yema de sus dedos

-Perícleo, por favor dime que está ocurriendo, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- mire a mi maestros desesperada, con una lagrima en el rabillo de mi ojo, amenazando con resbalar por mi mejilla

-Necesitare un buen Ron después de esto…-lo mire sin entender que había querido decir con esto- Mira, lo diré fácil y concreto- lo observe confundida, pero aún así asentí- No existes cariño

-¿Qué?- mis ojos se volvieron como planos, no podía creerlo que me decía

-Ese hombre te robo tu esencia en este mundo, es decir que no existes

-…- no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar, no es común que te dijeran que de la noche a la mañana dejaste de existir, y muchos menos era fácil de procesar, era como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo.

-Pero, puedes recuperarla

-¿E…Enserio?- dije con un brillo de esperanza en mi camino, en mi alma

-Sí, solo necesitamos a tu maestra…

-¿Cuál maestra?- pregunte interesada

-Ya verás- mi maestro sonrió y comenzó su camino, pero antes de que diera un paso más, lo detuve, tomándolo de la muñeca

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mi maestro sin entender porque había hecho tal cosa

-Si no existo…-comencé a hablar con la mirada baja, haciendo que mi cabello tapara mi rostro- ¿Por qué usted si puede verme?- Alce mi mirada, determinada a saber qué era lo que ocurría exactamente

-Siempre eres tan imprudente- mi maestro sonrió- Solo te diré que, tanto tu maestra como yo, no pertenecemos precisamente a este mundo- y con eso se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a andar.

-Que hombre tan extraño- enarque una ceja y comencé a andar, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Permanecía callada, observando cómo, en efecto, nadie se percataba de mi presencia, ni si quiera mis amigas con las que había compartido tanto, ya nada era cierto, nadie sabía, incluso de que alguna vez existí. Sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos y mi alma se quebrantaba, pero aun así, tenía que ser fuerte, y haría todo lo posible por completar mi destino. Fue entonces que recordé a aquel joven entre la neblina.

"_Hare lo posible por encontrarte"_ sonreí ante el recuerdo del joven

-Llegamos- escuche la voz de mi maestro, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento

Pronto divise un salón de clases, para ser más exactos, se trataba de mi salón.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Aquí llegara tu profesora en unos instantes- Perícleo se recargo en uno de los muros y permaneció en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡PERÍCLEO!-Se pronto se escucho una voz femenina que atrajo rápidamente nuestra atención.

-¿Sensei Mida?

**ILZzE: Nueva historia *0* **

**Zelda: esta vez será una historia llena de aventura y acción donde tratare de conseguir mi esencia ^^**

**ILZzE: Tampoco olviden la parte del romance n.n espero que disfruten de esta historia, y esperen las actualizaciones de las siguientes historias, aun no se por cual decidirme en actualización TTOTT**

**Zelda: Por favor dejen Reviews, que nos muy importantes para nosotras n_n**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA! **


End file.
